some new pilots
by Zypher1
Summary: hi i know all my other storys SUCKED but his one is good


Zypher a 13-year old boy named Zypher who was born into a poor family and with all the money his parents had saved up before they died was just enough to buy him a zoid. Zyphers zoid nothing fancy except for the fact that it was an ultimate X and was very powerful unknown to him at the time. "Mobilizing Dire wolf.GO" says a voice from the Dire wolf. "Battle field set up. Ready.. GO!" says the judge; you see two zoids running toward each other. " Firing jin-jin missiles now". You see the command wolf open its missile pods and fire all of its missiles right at the Dire wolf, and it doges with ease. "Now its my turn" says Zypher charging up his beak canon "Fire now!". You see a large stream of light go right through the command wolf's gut. "Muahahahahahaha.HAHAHAHAH.HAHAHAHAHA" said Zypher as he got out of the cockpit. "How could I lose against an amateur like you? I mean you're just a kid I'm a very good pilot and you have an ancient zoid like that.". "Umm well let's see 1. So who cares I'm a kid 2. Your zoid is weak and 3. I'm not I repeat not an amateur like you. So now do you under stand why I won and you lost" says Zypher spitting on his opponent. "You punk ill get you for that." Said his opponent " Try it I dare you once your zoid is fixed or until you get a better zoid. HAhahahahaha" says Zypher getting back into his zoid and riding off into the city. *****  
  
"Ah I love a city with a lot of commotion going on. Hmmmm what should I do now umm I know ill get a new weapon for my new zoid," said Zypher walking through the streets with his arms behind his head. " Yo remember me," said a voice from the ally, "who are you show your self" said Zypher staring into the ally at a shadowy figure. " Wow you don't remember me do you, it's me Drew you bozo". "Oh Drew its you after all this time" said Zypher slapping Drew on the back " stop slapping me" said Drew grabbing Zyphers arm. "So Drew did you get rid of that old iron cong yet or do you still have the old hunk of junk" said Zypher walking down the street to the weapons shop with Drew "yea now I have a lightning siax with a full arsenal of stinger missiles" said Drew looking at some weapons in a catalog. "Hey how much are the mini missiles pods," said Zypher show the old shop keeper "Oh aren't you that Zypher kid that kicked that Frost guys butt" said the old shop keeper "yea that's me. Why?" said Zypher with a confused look on his face. " He's been looking for you. From what I heard he wants to kill you and destroy your zoid." Said the old man with a stern look on his face. "Yo Zypher you ok" said Drew with a worried look on his face "oh yea I'm ok, just a little scared that's all". "I better get out of the city before he finds me" said Zypher and just before he left the old man said "wait ill give you those missile pods for free if when ever you meet Frost defeat him please Zypher" Said the old man "sure but one thing can you let me install them my self right now in your work shop" said Zypher walking up to the front desk. "Yes, Yes you can. But do it fast" said the old man pointing out were the way to go. *******  
  
"Hey Drew will you come with on my journey to city after city" said Zypher making some few miner adjustments. "Of course I will what are friends for any way" said Drew helping Zypher. "So after this is all over I would like to test out your skills Drew," said Zypher putting his hand on Drew's shoulders. " Want to test them out at the next city we get to" said Drew as him and Zypher walked out of the hanger in their zoids. "Sure lets do it," said Zypher running ahead of Drew in his Dire wolf *******  
  
"Hey old man have you seen some one named Zypher in the area" said Frost to the old shop keeper, "hmmm lets see any one named Zypher. Nope never heard of him or ever seen him," said the old man lying through his teeth. "I can tell your lying, so now its time for you to die." Said Frost pulling out a handgun and firing three bullets into the old mans chest and walked away with out a care in the world. "Leave me alone you creep" said a voice from the ally way in the city Zypher and Drew are in "come little momma and show daddy what your made of" said another voice from the same ally way, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Someone PLEASE HELP ME," said a voice from the same ally and right after that Zypher heard the screams and ran in the direction of the screams with out a second thought on what to do when he got there. "Leave her alone said a voice coming from the entrance of the ally "who's going to make me" came the voice of a man from the ally. "I will " said Zypher pulling out a knife "so be it" said the man from the ally pulling out a knife. Zypher starts to run up to man with the knife ready to use it any time, "Bring it on little man" said the same voice from the ally running at Zypher. Then you see Drew pull out a gun and put five bullets into the guys face and chest then puts away the gun "Yo Zypher you ok" said Drew walking into ally way putting away his gun " yes I'm ok, but can you hold on a second" said Zypher walking over to the young girl. "Are you okay?" said Zypher putting out a hand to help the girl up "ye, yea I'm ok thanks" said the girl standing up. She was the same height as Zypher (5'11") with gray eyes and blue hair and right as Zypher and her eyes met they totally fell for each other. "So umm what's your name any way?" said Zypher to the girl "my name is Sakura. What's yours? Said Sakura to Zypher "I'm Zypher a zoid pilot, and this is my friend Drew. We were on are way to a zoid battle to test each others skills since its been a few years since we last met. You want to come and watch?" said Zypher looking right into Sakura's eyes hoping she'll say yes. "Sure it'll be fun to see you fight," said Sakura winking at Zypher.  
  
*******  
  
"Battle field set up. Ready.Go!" said the judge to start the battle and you see the two zoids sit there and stare at each other. "Come on show me what you got Drew," said Zypher as his Dire wolf was walking around Drew waiting for him to attack, "fire stinger missiles now" said Drew running in the opposite direction as fast as his zoid could go. Zypher just smirks and fires his beak canon in to the barrage of missiles and then chases after Drew with his ion boosters at full "come back here you coward and fight me like a man" said Zypher firing all of his missiles at the ground in front of Drew to get him to stop. "Strike laser claw" said Drew coming out of the smoke hoping to hit Zypher, but instead Zypher fires his beak canon defeating Drew. "Yea good job Zypher" said Sakura hugging him "thanks Sakura, yo Drew you need more training I think you were a little bit over confident" said Zypher walking over to Drew and patting him on the back. "Yea your right I was over confident with my zoid" said Drew standing up and looking at his zoid that is in the shop getting fixed. "Oh hey Sakura I forgot to even ask you but do you want to come with me and Drew on an adventure to get away from this guy named Frost we last heard that he is still at the last city we visited" said Zypher walking over to Sakura. "Frost h, he's my older brother." Said Sakura with tears coming into her eyes "its ok I don't intend to hurt him only get away from him and hope to god that not to many innocent people die because of me." Said Zypher staring into the sky. 


End file.
